This invention generally relates to the mounting of framed photovoltaic (PV) modules atop roofs and other support structures, where positive mechanical securement of the modules to the supporting base or structure is desirable and electrical grounding of accessible metal components, such as the PV module frame and ancillary mounting components, is required. Known combined mounting/grounding devices require a special flange on the outside of the photovoltaic module frame and a specially designed clip or other attachment device. Therefore, conventional combined mounting/grounding devices are limited to use with specific module frame geometries.